The Spider and the Wife
by Rin-Rin Yu Die
Summary: It was that time of the year again... Spring time, that is. Oneshot


The Spiders and the Wife

By Rin-Rin

He heard a squeal, and then a clatter of glass hitting hard floors. Turning to his right, Sesshomaru looked out the window he had propped open and sighed. Yeah, it was that time of year again, the time when the birds and the bees ruled.

He turned his eyes back to the morning paper and sighed again. It would be best if he went to his wife's side, rolled up newspaper in hand. Making sure to place the article he was reading on the inside, he rolled up the paper, pushed out his chair, removed his glasses, and left his study. Honestly, when was Kagome going to learn this was natural?

When he reached their large master bathroom, Kagome was cowering atop a the toilet, eyes intently fixated on a certain spot on the floor. Turning his golden eyes too it, he could definitely say that his suspicions were confirmed. He looked back at Kagome again, one eyebrow arched before catching sight of the mirror.

"Wife dear, our mirror is broken again."

"Kill it," she hissed, raising a shaking hand to point at the thing again.

"I think I'll let it live. Now what do you have to say about our mirror?"

"It wouldn't be like that if it didn't reflect things."

She squealed again, back hitting the small cabinet above the toilet and sending objects flying. Little nail-polish bottles hit the floor with echoing cracks and colours oozing forth. A candle hit the rim of the tub, making it go rolling over to the subject of Kagome's fear. The candle stopped a few centimetres away.

"The point of a mirror is to reflect things."

"Well it shouldn't reflect that," she said, pointing at the thing again. "Kill it!"

"It will not harm you."

"Oh yes it will. See the red on it?"

"So? It looks harmless."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Sighing, he shook his head. Once more he wished that winter lasted longer than it did.

"Kagome, come down from there now."

"No! It's gonna get me!"

He didn't reply, just shut the door and locked it. If Kagome would not be rational then she would have to be forced to face it.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" He heard the muffled scream through the door but chose to ignore it. Hopefully she'd stop screaming so he could get some sleep. "If you don't let me out of here I'm going to purify something you hold very deeply."

He opened the door, letting it slam against the wall and Kagome come tumbling out. Beside her, the object of her fear came skittering out and into the room. With an almost gloating-like movement, the black widow went crawling up the wall and out the window.

"Sesshomaru, it could've bit me!"

"But it didn't," he countered. He pulled her up and into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her under the back and the knees. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

"I am perfectly capable of doing that on my own."

"So? I want to hear about your adventures with Mr Spider."

He heard her call him names under her breath but chose to ignore them so he could seat her on the toilet. Never would anyone outside him and Kagome know this but he enjoyed taking care of Kagome as if she were helpless. Kagome acted the part well, allowing him the small ego boost with it.

As he put the tooth-brush under the water, he cast a glance at Kagome. Rolling her eyes, she opened wide and allowed him to brush her teeth. She spit, took a swig of water, then plopped herself back down on the toilet as Sesshomaru prepared a bath for her.

"Well, that spider was actually a demon. You locked me in here with a demon spider named Naraku. Now how do you feel?"

"Like I'm being nagged at."

She growled pathetically at him and in return, he let out a ferocious and scary growl. She whined like she always did when he was angry and he rolled his eyes. At least his wife understood dog demon ways.

"Anyways, we got to talking and he promised not to bite me. All he had been looking for was food and he got lost along the way, having to stop by and see if he could find anything familiar. He told me where he was headed, which was surprisingly the park across from your gallery and-"

"He promised to stop by didn't he?"

"His cave evidently looks pretty boring. _Anyways_, he said that he had two daughters and six sons. I always thought spiders had more children."

"Real spiders do, demon ones tend to have quite a few but not nearly as many. Is the bath to your liking?"

She reached her hand over and dipped to fingers into the water. She stirred them around a bit then nodded in satisfaction.

"Anyways, he told me all these stories about what it's like to be a spider demon. Wanna hear?"

"Of course but first, we have to get you undressed."

As he undressed Kagome and she bathed, she rambled on and on about Naraku's stories. Mentally he sighed, Kagome seemed to have made a new a friend. He dressed Kagome in her nightgown afterwards and led her to their giant four-poster bed, her chattering all the while.

"Kagome, as much as I love to hear your stories, tomorrow is Monday and I have to work."

"Oh yeah, sorry," she said with a bright smile. "Beddy time."

His wife's child-like behaviour made him shake his head. She crawled into bed while he turned out the lights. Climbing into bed beside her, he pulled her close to him and placed his chin on her head.

"Still afraid of spiders?"

"Every one of them damn things besides Naraku and his family."

Nope, nothing had changed at all.

* * *

Ah, arachnophobia wins. I personally fear spiders and bugs so I thought I'd tackle this little one-shot since it's spring (or it was when this was first posted to Dokuga) and they're back. Now Rin-Rin's going to bed and probably going to draw something for this tomorrow (which reminds me of what I need to do.).


End file.
